Attack on Kuroshitsuji
by Chibi Kiren
Summary: An interesting roleplay between a friend and I, decided to upload the parts here; currently as I am writing this summary there are seven parts written. We do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters. Same goes for Kuroshitsuji, except we use two OC's here, we own them x'D Eren x OC
1. Chapter 1

Just recently accepted into the Recon, Eren Jaegar, an ambitious young lad, was now waiting. Waiting to get his upgraded equipment was such a drag. Sighing, he looked upwards into the sky. How boring it looked. The same old blue sky, the same old thin clouds, the same old sun... "Hey Eren, daydreaming again?" Mikasa Ackerman nudged him as the place in front of him was empty. He looked forward again, and sighed softly. "No... I'm just bored." Mikasa and the rest behind them moved forward in line. There were so many in line, that Eren couldn't even see the end. What a drag. What a drag.. "Mikasa.." "Yes, Eren?" Eren thought for a moment. "Do you think we'll make it through?" "Make it through what?" Mikasa asked, already knowing what Eren was thinking. "This war." "I do think so." With that, Eren smiled a bit. "I think so too."

The young Raeye was the one handing out their new equipment, she was beautiful with her blonde hair glowing in the sun, she greeted ever recruit with a warm smile and a 'thank you for joining our force, you will be a great help', you could say she was one of the type of person that made humanity worth fighting for. Eren and Mikasa's turns were approaching, after maybe half an hour, Raeye was of course getting tired at this point but alas, she kept on smiling.

After it was only three more before it was Eren's turn, he was growing restless. The stuff looked so shiny and awesome. So much better than the ones he was used to using. "The training equipment was so dull, wasn't it?" He said as the next one moved forward. Mikasa simply nodded, and moved forward behind Eren. Eren was trying to peek at the equipment when he got a glimpse of the blonde who was handing them out. "..Never seen her before, who is she Mikasa?" "Raeye." An answer came from behind. Eren shifted his glance to the guy behind them. "One of the best smiles I've ever seen. I swear she'll get famous for her looks if not for her skill." After hearing what he had to say, there was only one person before Eren, where he got a better view. "He might be right.." Finally, it was Eren's turn.

"Why hello there!" Raeye's voice was cute and quirky, much like her personality. "I welcome you to the Recon Corps, we'll be glad to have you." She handed Eren his gear, a new harness for his maneuver gear, the recon corps uniform and of course the shiny new 3d maneuver gear that came along in the package.

Accepting the gear from the blonde's hands, he nodded and took a glance at his new equipment. Smiling happily, he looked at the girl standing in front of him. "Thank you! I bet lots of the Recon are happy to have you too." He turned to leave, but looked at her again. "I'm Eren Jaegar. And you?"

"My name is Raeye Detsuka." Her smile was warm and welcoming as her eyes were. "And thank you, though I'm more of an errand girl than anything else." She giggled slightly.

He gave his best smile and nodded slightly. "That's a name I'll remember." Being nudged a little by Mikasa, who was waiting for her own gear, he turned and left. "And a face I'll remember too.". He thought to himself.

Raeye greeted Mikasa with the same smile... Almost... she seemed to put more feeling into it when she saw Eren, she knew the kid had potential, she handed Mikasa her gear too and finished her shift.

Soon after that encounter with the cheerful blonde, Eren was starting to undergo training in the Recon troops. The titans weren't attacking for now, so they had to hone their skills. Rumours were spreading that a technology was being developed to increase their gas tank capacity without increasing their weights, making the soldiers much more efficient. Completely exhausted from the training on that day, Eren was slacking on a fine evening, when he spotted the blonde whom he met that day. "Raeye huh?" He thought. "Her hair wasn't brown when I saw her... wonder what she's handing out now." He got up and walked over to the girl, waving as he came. "Good evening."

"Oh, hello!" Raeye smiled over at him, she was actually handing out well earned drinks to the soldiers in training, "Would you like one?" She held out a silver cup to him, her smile never ceasing to calm one.

Having had the same drink a few times just before he greeted her, he almost sighed. "..." That smile was one he could never say no to. Smiling politely, he accepted the drink. "..Thank you for the services." He smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of the drink he got fed up of.

"Happy to help, I'm sorry there isn't much variety at the moment." She poked her own cheek cutely as she said that, everything about her was just too perfect, although she was average in combat. "Maybe later I can start serving different drinks."

"It's okay, really." The tone of his voice just almost showed his frustration with the drink. He could just pour it onto the ground after he left, but his heart wouldn't let him. He continued sipping the drink. "I think people would come anyway for that smile." He tried putting it in the friendliest way possible, giving a slight smile.

She blushed a little, "To be honest sometimes it hurts me, it feels like my face forces their hearts into not doing anything rude, it's like I put them in a state where they can't be themselves." "So please, if you don't like it anymore you don't have to keep drinking it." She looked over at him.

That took an unexpected turn. He couldn't understand how what he said could have been hurting. "I'm sorry." He said, gently placing the drink on the table she was handing them out from.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm sorry if you took what I said the wrong way." She was reluctant, but shot him a half smile, "I would like to know you better..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smiled back slightly. It was hard to understand her way of thinking for him. He was way too simple minded. "What would you like to know?"

"Just you, nothing else, I want to be your friend." She leaned back onto the table with the multiple drinks on it, her hair falling back.

This was confusing. So, they weren't friends already? He did what he knew friends would do and held out his hand, smiling.

She was a little confused, despite her good looks she didn't really have any friends ironically because of it, she didn't know how to respond, and instead she stared at his hand for a long time trying to figure out what to do.

"..." He stared at her, waiting to shake his hand. "Don't want to shake hands?" He said, getting ready to lower his hand. He had a slightly puzzled expression.

"Eek!" Almost instantly she took his hand, "Sorry... I've never really been in this situation before... Hehe..."

He smiled sheepishly and shook hands before letting go and lowering his hand. "Everyone talks about you though. You really don't know?"

"Yes but... Everyone's too shy to come and talk to me, you're the first in a long while.." she sat her hands on her lap neatly.

Wow. So many unexpected turns. What is going on? Is the problem with her or everyone else? He sighed softly and took a seat in front of the table. "That's too bad."

She yawned quietly; she had been running around the facility doing odd jobs all day long. "Is it?"

"Well of course." He made himself a little more comfortable in the chair, leaning back on it. "Doesn't it get lonely without friends?"

"Sometimes..." She sighed, looking down at her feet, "But I do get to talk with Captain Levi often enough."

His ears twitched as he heard that name and he smiled without his knowing. He leant forward a bit. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile, "Other than him only a few members from his squad, that's why I'm interested in getting to know you better..."

"That's a surprise..." He seemed very interested. "Tell me, what's Levi like?"

"You should meet him soon enough, he's straight to the point and he always looks angry, but he has a good heart."

"Ooh…" He slowly nodded, as if he was thinking. He was a big fan of Levi, so he wanted to know everything about him. More information about him was always welcome. "But.. you really think he'd meet me? Well.. maybe if I try hard and get better, yeah.."

She smiled a little, "He'll meet you soon enough, Eren." She started to watch the other soldiers train.

"Alright then." He leant back again and looked at the sky. What a lovely shade of orange. It was as if the sky wore its best set of clothing and came to show it off to everyone. He slowly looked at Raeye again. "Hey, Raeye?"

"Mmh?" She turned her head to face him, "What is it?"

"You think we'd win this war?" He looked a bit more serious now.

This question took her a bit by surprise. "I think..." She paused a little, "It won't be instant, but one day we'll reclaim this world.."

A smile slowly reoccupied his face. It was good to know the recon weren't as frightened as the others. Like the garrison. "I think so too."

A look of reassurance swept across her face, "It won't be easy, but we'll get there..." She trailed off again.

"We can do it. I just know it!" His voice had so much will in it that it could shake even the strongest minded people. And his smile was very confident, along with his determined expression. "If we all stop being afraid and find out more about these titans, we will get our victory, and stop living in this shell."

"Wow, you're pretty confident aren't you, we need more people like you." She couldn't stop smiling when she was around him, even if he had turned the conversation into a serious matter.

"Eheh.." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. - "Eren!" Mikasa was gesturing to him to come. His glance shifted to the training ground, which was behind them. "Oh, it's Mikasa." He turned to Raeye again. "We'll talk again later." He smiled and waited for her response.

"Definitely, it was nice talking with you." She waved him off with a politely formed smile, she took nothing of Mikasa, she wasn't about to make enemies on base.

He gave a little wave back and slowly turned to trot to Mikasa, just stopping to say, "It was nice talking to you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after that encounter with the cheerful blonde, Eren was starting to undergo training in the Recon troops. The titans weren't attacking for now, so they had to hone their skills. Rumours were spreading that a technology was being developed to increase their gas tank capacity without increasing their weights, making the soldiers much more efficient.

Completely exhausted from the training on that day, Eren was slacking on a fine evening, when he spotted the blonde whom he met that day.

"Raeye huh?" He thought. "Her hair wasn't brown when I saw her... wonder what she's handing out now."

He got up and walked over to the girl, waving as he came.

"Good evening."

"Oh, hello!" Raeye smiled over at him, she was actually handing out well earned drinks to the soldiers in training, "Would you like one?" She held out a silver cup to him, her smile never ceasing to calm one.

Having had the same drink a few times just before he greeted her, he almost sighed.

"..."

That smile was one he could never say no to.

Smiling politely, he accepted the drink.

"..Thank you for the services."

He smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of the drink he got fed up of.

"Happy to help, I'm sorry there isn't much variety at the moment." She poked her own cheek cutely as she said that, everything about her was just too perfect, although she was average in combat. "Maybe later I can start serving different drinks."

"It's okay, really."

The tone of his voice just almost showed his frustration with the drink. He could just pour it onto the ground after he left, but his heart wouldn't let him.

He continued sipping the drink.

"I think people would come anyway for that smile."

He tried putting it in the most friendliest way possible, giving a slight smile.

She blushed a little, "To be honest sometimes it hurts me, it feels like my face forces their hearts into not doing anything rude, it's like I put them in a state where they can't be themselves." "So please, if you don't like it anymore you don't have to keep drinking it." She looked over at him.

".."

That took an unexpected turn. He couldn't understand how what he said could have been hurting.

"I'm sorry." He said, gently placing the drink on the table she was handing them out from.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm sorry if you took what I said the wrong way." She was reluctant, but shot him a half smile, "I would like to know you better..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He smiled back slightly. It was hard to understand her way of thinking for him. He was way too simple minded.

"What would you like to know?"

"Just you, nothing else, I want to be your friend." She leaned back onto the table with the multiple drinks on it, her hair falling back.

So confusing. So, they weren't friends already?

He did what he knew friends would do and held out his hand, smiling.

She was a little confused, despite her good looks she didn't really have any friends ironically because of it, she didn't know how to respond, instead she stared at his hand for a long time trying to figure out what to do.

"..."

He stared at her, waiting to shake his hand.

"Don't want to shake hands?" He said, getting ready to lower his hand.

He had a slightly puzzled expression.

"Eek!" Almost instantly she took his hand, "Sorry... I've never really been in this situation before... Hehe..."

He smiled sheepishly and shook hands before letting go and lowering his hand.

"Everyone talks about you though. You really don't know?"

"Yes but... Everyone's too shy to come and talk to me, you're the first in a long while.." she sat her hands on her lap neatly.

Wow. So many unexpected turns. What is going on? Is the problem with her or everyone else?

He sighed softly and took a seat in front of the table.

"That's too bad."

She yawned quietly; she had been running around the facility doing odd jobs all day long.

"Is it?"

"Well of course."

He made himself a little more comfortable in the chair, leaning back on it.

"Doesn't it get lonely without friends?"

"Sometimes..." She sighed, looking down at her feet, "But I do get to talk with Captain Levi often enough."

His ears twitched as he heard that name and he smiled without his knowing. He leant forward a bit.

"Really?"

She nodded with a smile, "Other than him only a few members from his squad, that's why I'm interested in getting to know you better..."

"That's a surprise..."

He seemed very interested.

"Tell me, what's Levi like?"

"You should meet him soon enough, he's straight to the point and he always looks angry, but he has a good heart."

"Ooh.."

He slowly nodded, as if he was thinking. He was a big fan of Levi, so he wanted to know everything about him. More information about him was always welcome.

"But.. you really think he'd meet me? Well.. maybe if I try hard and get better, yeah.."

She smiled a little, "He'll meet you soon enough, Eren." She started to watch the other soldiers train.

"Alright then."

He leant back again and looked at the sky. What a lovely shade of orange. It was as if the sky wore its best set of clothing and came to show it off to everyone.

He slowly looked at Raeye again.

"Hey, Raeye?"

"Mmh?" She turned her head to face him, "What is it?"

"You think we'd win this war?"

He looked a bit more serious now.

This question took her a bit by surprise. "I think..." She paused a little, "It won't be instant, but one day we'll reclaim this world.."

A smile slowly reoccupied his face. It was good to know the recon weren't as frightened as the others. Like the garrison.

"I think so too."

A look of reassurance swept across her face, "It won't be easy, but we'll get there..." She trailed off again.

"We can do it. I just know it!"

His voice had so much will in it that it could shake even the strongest minded people. And his smile was very confident, along with his determined expression.

"If we all stop being afraid and find out more about these titans, we will get our victory, and stop living in this shell."

"Wow, you're pretty confident aren't you, we need more people like you." She couldn't stop smiling when she was around him, even if he had turned the conversation into a serious matter.

"Eheh.."

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Eren!"

Mikasa was gesturing to him to come.

His glance shifted to the training ground, which was behind them.

"Oh, it's Mikasa."

He turned to Raeye again.

"We'll talk again later."

He smiled and waited for her response.

"Definitely, it was nice talking with you." She waved him off with a politely formed smile, she took nothing of Mikasa, she wasn't about to make enemies on base.

He gave a little wave back and slowly turned to trot to Mikasa, just stopping to say,

Raeye stretched her body out, she looked up at the darkening sky before heading indoors into her own room.

Eren wasn't around the base for a few days. He went out with a squad of Recon troops to find out more about Titans- like a research expedition- of course, along with Mikasa. Armin stayed behind.

After three days, him and Mikasa returned with their lives intact, though wounded moderately. They had found a few things related to Titans. No breakthroughs, but decent enough information to make the expedition worth it.

"Mikasa.. I'm beat.. I might sleep for one whole day.."

He spoke wearily as they were walking back to the base. It was rare to have a successful expedition with no loss of life.

"You need to properly get those wounds treated though, Eren."

She looked at him and then at his head with a wound which had a basic cloth tied to it.

"Yeah, yeah.."

He sighed as they lumbered on. Finally, after a hard hour of walking, they reached the base by suppertime.

Raeye was the sole chef tonight, she worked quickly and even for military food when it was cooked by her skillful hands it was edible. She was always looking at those who walked in the door before quickly returning to serving the soldiers, she even wore a cute chef hat to go with it.

Eren and the others slowly walked past the military mess. His eyes were fluttering, he needed sleep because he was the one who kept guard the previous night.

After an hour or two of feeding hungry mouths her shift was finally over, though she had to stay back to clean up, she might not go on field jobs but in her own way she helps the Survey Corps.

She was finally finished after what seemed a lifetime, Raeye was worn out after today's chores and was ready to hit the hay.

Having his wounds tended to, along with Mikasa's own arm wound, they were ready to head back to their quarters.

There was a moderately loud rumbling sound, which made Mikasa's head turn to Eren.

"And I thought you were sleepy."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, rather embarrassed.

"Let's try to get some food."

The duo slowly walked to the mess, half-heartedly as they knew that it was rather late.

Raeye was busy chatting to herself in the back of the kitchen when they both walked in, she was asking herself all sorts of questions that would probably have embarrassed Eren and or angered Mikasa, she was speaking rather lowly though.

Eren looked around for a bit and sighed softly, rather disappointed.

"Looks like there's no one here.."

"Let's wait a bit. Maybe they're taking a break."

Both of them sat at a table, with a seat for one more.

Raye came through the kitchen door again, being rather loud thinking that she was alone, she made all kinds of weird noises. She paused in the middle of the kitchen now, in sight of the two who just came in, she cursed herself for thinking she was alone and doing an entrance like that.

Both of them stared at her for a while, rather surprised about the noises.

"Oh, it's you. Raeye."

Mikasa said, with her usual expression.

"We thought there wasn't anyone here, and were pretty sure that they wouldn't serve us at this hour."

"But boy am I glad you're here! You'd serve us, right?"

Eren seemingly completed Mikasa's speech; he was smiling in relief that there was someone here. Going to sleep with an empty stomach was like sleeping with acid boiling him down. It felt horrible.

"Mmmmmhggghh..." She put her fingers on her cheeks, "Of course I will!" She disappeared into the back room again, coming out a few minutes later, balancing a tray in each hand, it had a bowel of the same stew the others were earlier served, nice and hot just like the bread. She didn't lie when she said she would change the drink up too, she brought it over the pair along with their cutlery and sat it down in front of one another. "Enjoy!" She smiled warmly.

Just looking at the food as it arrived filled his eyes with delight. All they had was salted old bread and a little bit of meat during the expedition- of course, cold and hard. Blegh.

He couldn't wait any longer. He took the bread and happily stuffed himself. Oh how lovely the taste was. Delicious to anyone who ate cold hard bread for breakfast, lunch and dinner for days. Even Mikasa was feeling relieved to have a meal like that.

"Thank you.". Mikasa said with a cold, yet grateful stare.

"Why donth vuu ffit vown?" Eren spoke with his mouth full, spraying a few bread crumbs across the table.

"Eren, don't talk with your mouth full." Mikasa's glance turned to Eren.

"I think I better not though.." She felt Mikasa's glare, it sent shivers up her spine some, if there was something between these two, it would hurt her but she wouldn't pry them apart. Of course she was only going under the assumption because of how Mikasa acted. "If you need anything else, just come talk to me, okay you two?" She still had a cheerful tone in her voice despite feeling a little bit threatened.

"..."

Eren gulped down the bread inside his mouth.

"Was it because I was talking with my mouth full?"

He smiled sheepishly, turning to Mikasa.

"...Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you to Mikasa yet."

He smiled and looked at Raeye.

"Mikasa is like my sister. Adopted by my family. She might be a little cold, but she's considerate and warm deep down."

He turned to Mikasa.

"And Mikasa, this is Raeye. That girl I met who was handing out the gear. So far, she seems like a bubbly person who I always see handing out things."

He laughed a bit and looked at the brunette, smiling.

Raeye gave her a friendly smile accompanied with a small wave. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikasa."

Mikasa kept staring for a while, then let a modest smile on to her face.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Okay, so now can you sit down?"

Eren took another bite, not as big as the first one though.

Almost like lightning she sat down next to Eren, to be truthful that probably wasn't the best idea since now Mikasa could stare at her more, which scared the crap out of her. She sat awkwardly while the two ate.

Mikasa, however, silently had her meal, while Eren stuffed himself again.

After a few minutes of munching, Eren started eating at a normal pace.

"Raeye, you have a reason for joining the Recon?"

"Well... I met Levi once before here, and I saw that he was fighting for humanity, so I want to help the Survey Corps in my own way... I guess..."

"You guess?"

Mikasa asked, slowly looking at the brunette.

She froze up again, "w-w-well yeah, I don't r-really need a solid reason to help humanity."

"Is that so?"

She kept looking at the brunette.

After a little pause, she started eating again.

"I guess that's alright.."

Her own reason was kinda pathetic in its way to her. Seemed selfish. But, that reason was hers. And it was still a reason. As long as it helped mankind, the Recon was okay with it..

She smiled awkwardly, not even going to bother trying to maintain that subject for much longer, "Just tell me when you two are finished, then I'll clean up for you."

Not noticing the heat between the two, Eren had already finished when Mikasa was only half done.

"Mikasa, you sure are eating less than normal.. are you sick?"

"No. I'm not very hungry." She gently placed her utensils at the sides of the plate and looked at Raeye.

"We're done."

Raeye looked a little worried, and cautiously stacked the two dishes before taking it back into the kitchen to wash.

"Mikasa.. are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yes." A quick, snappy answer. She got up and stared at Eren.

"Let's go."

He stared at her for a while and sighed, slowly getting up.

"Alright, alright."

Raeye watched them leave out of the corner of her eye, to be honest with herself she was kind of sad.

After that night, Eren slothed into the quarters, heaved himself into his room and threw himself onto the bed. How wonderful that hard bed felt. A smile crept onto his face. In a few more minutes, he would be fast asleep.

Eren slept through the morning. Nobody bothered him though, as they knew the squad that left for the expedition needed their rest. Mikasa had woken up an hour late, and the rest of them were still asleep. Slowly walking over to his room, Mikasa slightly pushed the door a tad bit open, watching Eren sleep.

A soft smile came on to her face. "I will protect you.." She thought. "And I'll live in that world you always imagined, the world you thought would be free for the humans..."

"As long as you're in that world." She said those few words in a whispering tone, slowly closing the door again.

A few more hours later, Eren woke up and yawned. Slowly rubbing his eyes, he shook himself awake. "I wonder what the time is.." He thought out loud as he got off the bed. He walked outside and immediately squinting at the sunlight. "Wow.. it's brighter than normal today."

He walked further outside and looked around for Mikasa. "Strange... where is everyone?" He sighed.

"Might as well get a drink.. if it was important, Mikasa would wake me." He wasn't that well aware of his dependence on Mikasa, but he didn't completely ignore it. He knew he would do things on his own someday.

He strolled off into the direction of the canteen, to get himself a drink and wake up from the grogginess he was feeling. He reached the place, but to his surprise, there wasn't anyone there either.

"Maybe they went for a training session.." He yawned and stretched, now certain that he overslept.

Raeye was about the only corps member who rarely went off grounds, she spent most of her time in the mess hall mucking about with new ways to give the soldiers a dinner to look forward too. Raeye's was in the mess hall this morning, but now she was taking a nap in the small garden just outside of it, she was underneath the shade of an oak tree, sleeping peacefully.

/ ooc: Please listen to this for better atmosphere watch/?v=cYBbcJeiwu4

Eren looked around to see if there was someone lurking around outside, his eyes stopping at the blonde resting under a tree.

A smile naturally came across his face, as he leaned against the wall of the mess, watching as she slept. "How cute.." he thought, as he watched her. It was something he could probably keep watching for quite a long time.

"So she works hard too, huh.." His thoughts went, as he watched.

Raeye's hair swayed with the grass she was laying on in the gentle kissing of the wind. Now at her most valuable she was probably the most at peace.

He sighed softly, hoping that it wouldn't wake her. It was a well-deserved rest, and he believed that she worked equally hard towards a better future.

Raeye was woken by a lady bug landing onto her nose, as her eyes slowly opened do look at it she had no idea Eren was there. Carefully she sat up, also managing to get the bug onto her finger, she smiled.

He didn't move an inch, or make any kind of noise, his training in combat helping him keep very calm and still.

He kept smiling, watching the blonde play with the lady bug.

"Aww.." He thought.

She was still sleepy, her vision didn't go too far beyond the lady bug at this moment, she sighed, still smiling as she let the lady bug onto the grass next to her.

Being the playful boy he was, he slowly sneaked over to the girl sitting under the tree and yelled rather loudly, but not enough to alert the military.

"Titan!"

She shot up (full anime style) and was now clinging to a branch in the tree above, trembling. Upon figuring it out she glared at him, "If I wasn't half asleep I would have figured you out before I got stuck up here."

He was too busy laughing at the blonde to respond, almost falling down.

"Hmm, you know what.." She hung by her hands, started swinging a little before she jumped on him, "revenge."

Squealing a bit, he fell down on to his back.

She giggled a little, "That's what you get."

He stared up at her, unable to move. "..You got your revenge."

"But did I..?" She trailed on, she started to laugh afterwards, standing over him now she offered a hand up

He stayed for a tad bit longer before sitting up and taking the help of the other, getting back up. "You sure did."

It was only up close now that Raeye realized how much shorter she was to him, she reached to about his collar bone so her head was angled up to look at him

"Well, good morning to you." He laughed a bit more, looking down at Raeye.

Her face started turning red as she stared at him more.

"..."

His brow slowly moved up, puzzled a bit.

"Anything wrong?"

She shook her head, "You're just too cute." She teasingly poked his nose

He felt a very, very faint redness running through his face.

"..Oh, really?"

She had to turn away from him for a moment, her face was burning now.

"..."

He sighed a bit, and waited just a bit.

"I need a drink. You should get one too before going to do your... work."

She raised an eyebrow before walking into the mess hall, "Come on then, I can get you one."

He followed without saying much. It was the first time he got called cute by a girl, hopefully he could handle himself well enough.

Raeye practically skipped into the kitchen, quickly fetching him the drink he desired.

He sat down, his morning blues completely gone now. He watched as the girl placed the drink on he table he was at.

He looked up at her.

"Don't you want one?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine for now." She gave him a reassuring smile while handing over the mug

He nodded lightly and accepted the mug, their fingers touching just a bit as the mug shifted from one's hand to the other's.

Raeye sat down after taking one of his hands away from the mug, she stared at it for a while.

He stared at her as she held his hand. What was this? He tried to calm his thoughts.

She looked up at him playfully, drawing soft circles in his hand in an attempt to tickle him.

The moment felt so perfect, yet he felt a little guilt. His eyes were staring straight at her, his heart was slowly picking up. What should he do? How should he behave? He still remained quiet, wondering what this girl would do next.

She noticed what she was doing now, "I-I'm so sorry!"

"..."

He kept staring, wondering what this meant.

She stayed silent for a while, her face still red as she slowly let go of his hand

His fingers slightly curled after her hand left his. Confused, he sighed a little.

"It's fine..."

She locked her hands together, sitting them on the wooden table. "I just... I'm sorry..."

He couldn't let this poor girl live with such embarrassment.

He gently placed his hand on her locked hands.

"It's really fine."

She looked up at him again, her eyes looked teary, a contrast to her usual look

"...don't cry..."

He said instinctively, gently holding her clasped hands.

"But I don't know... What I'm doing anymore..." She stared down at their hands, he made her feel safe, something she had never experienced

"What's wrong?"

His voice grew a bit softer as he gently brushed his fingers along her hands.

"I feel weird... I haven't felt like this before..." She was enjoying his small comforts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well..."

He paused for a bit, keeping his hand on hers. It was nice to know that she liked his presence, but he as slowly realizing he liked her company too.

She was also quite cute.

"..I'll be here if you want to talk about it."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and let out a small whimper as her shoulders shuddered.

"I don't remember much about my childhood, only that of what I have scars of..."

He slowly moved his other hand on her hands, listening to what she had to say. It seemed like a sad story.

Raeye swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "If I didn't work hard enough my parents would hurt me, so I ran away... This was six years ago, so I was alone for a year before the titans broke through the wall..."

"..."

He waited for her to continue, his eyes showing slight surprise. How could someone have the heart to hurt someone this cute?

"I was eleven when I met Corporal Levi, I was housed in this facility until I was old enough to operate the maneuver gear, even then because of the treatment I had gotten years ago I can't use it properly... That's the real reason in why I don't often go into field missions.."

Now that was something astonishing. The damage done was that bad?

"How cruel.."

She shot him a reassuring smile after planting the softest kiss onto one of his hands, "But I am glad now, I have you and a place to call home, and even a fatherly figure."

A faint pink slowly creped on to his cheeks as he watches her kiss his hand, unable to speak.

Her own cheeks went peachy after that, but she still smiled.

His eyes slowly shifted away as a smile slowly started curving on to his lips.

"I'm glad."

Raeye smile widened as he said this.

It was already noon.

As both of them were sitting there holding hands, Mikasa, tired from training for half the day, slowly walked into the mess. She froze instantly after seeing the two sitting there, holding hands.

"...Eren..."

Raeye's head turned slowly, before she was put into shock; pulling her hands back and attempted to hide under the table, instead hitting her head on the way down, Mikasa really did scare the crap out of her. "Ow..."

"..Mikasa.."

He stood up and started walking over to her, but instead, Mikasa his her face and turned away.

"..I'm sorry... I might've.."

She held in her tears.

"..disturbed something."

She walked away, followed by Eren, but only for a short time.

"No, don't. I understand."

She really couldn't. What was bad about her? It was hard for her to handle.

"But.."

"No, Eren. I'm sorry..."

After a slightly pause, a tear ran down her cheek.

"..For not being good enough.."

With that, she ran away, leaving Eren standing there, helpless..

Raeye came crawling from under the table, standing she brushed herself off; she felt a strong sense of guilt tugging at her heart now,

"Eren... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

He was trying hard not to lose it. Mikasa was his friend for so many long years, being there for him through thick and thin. And now, to repay her, he had hurt her.

He just stood there, staring as she ran off.

Raeye didn't want to leave him, but he was in too much of a critical position to be approached, she stood; crying, with her hands clutching to the opposite's arm.

She bowed her head, her hair falling to cover her face.

"I'll be fine."

He said quickly, trying his very best not to let the tears go.

Raeye approached him carefully, gingerly wrapping her arms around him. "You need to go talk to her... She's more important, she's your family..."

"..."

He clenched his fists as he tilted his head down, letting out a few tears.

He couldn't really say anything.

She let him go, and nudged him forward, seeing him cry made her feel even weaker.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, then released his hands.

"Thank you."

He lifted his head up, her encouragement gave him strength.

"I will."

His eyes opened at that.

She was cheered up a little, really the last thing she wanted to do was tear their friendship apart.

Later that afternoon, Eren slowly walked up to Mikasa's room, very worried about what might happen.

He stood in front of her room for a few minutes, then took a deep breath.

"I can do this." He thought.

Gathering up all the courage he had, he gently knocked at her locked door.

Mikasa glared at her door, she dare not answer for she was enraged; What could Raeye have that I don't, playing through her mind like a requiem.

She sighed after a few minutes of pure silence before sternly saying, "You may come in."

"..."

The seriousness in her voice scared even Eren, the one who knew her best.

He slowly creaked the door open, looking at her.

She was a mess.

Mikasa glared at him moments before shutting her eyes and turned her head slightly away from him.

That motion killed him. But, he slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him.

An assortment of emotions took him off guard, he barely had anything left in him to even move.

"..Mikasa.." He was able to spurt out.

"Yes?" She was straight to the point, still replaying in her mind the scene she had interrupted as if it were a movie.

Eren's heart was almost up to his throat.

"..I.. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Mikasa held a shred of hope as he said this, almost instantly she looked to him with curiosity.

He could breathe after that. Mikasa was very important to him. He could not lose her. If anyone asked him who was more important to him, right now, it was Mikasa.

"..You're very important to me."

"Then... What is she to you?" She stared at him longer

"I... I don't know..."

His heart went back to his throat, his ears going slightly red from the pressure.

She sighed, loosening her stare into what seemed like saddest, "Just, don't leave me.."

"..."

He couldn't bear that. That was all it took for him to let out a few tears, walk up to her and hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry.."

Mikasa teared up as she wrapped her arms around him. "You'll still have feelings for her, won't you..."

"...I don't know.. Mikasa.."

He clung to her, genuinely confused about what to do.

"..I always had you taking care of me... I don't know what to do.."

"Eren, even if you choose her I'll still be here for you.." Mikasa was hesitant in saying this, as she didn't want someone she didn't fully know to hold his heart.

A very slight smile came on to his face. That cleared so much of the weight in his heart.

"I can never forgive myself if you leave.."

"I would never leave you.." She clung to him protectively

"Thank you, Mikasa.."

He sighed softly, relieved that she was okay with it.

"Go now, she's probably feeling like crap after that..." she gave him a half smile, one that would only be shown to Eren.

He let go of her and nodded, then quickly wiped his tears off his face.

Smiling with an otherworldly confidence, he left Mikasa's room.

Mikasa was rather relieved after that conversation.

Raeye was lying under the same tree outside the mess hall, though this time not so peacefully; she was filled with the grief of potentially ripping the two childhood friends apart.

Having trouble finding Raeye's room, he decided to go to the mess, to see if she was there. It was a bit late in the evening; the sky was slowly turning into the purple of the night. A few stars populated the sky, and there were clouds here and there.

It was almost sunset by the time Eren reached the mess, finding the girl lying under the tree again.

He approached her with a soft smile on his face.

"Raeye."

He spoke in a very pleasant manner.

Raeye sat up slowly, looking at the boy wearily as she retreated upto the trunk of the tree, resting her head against it. She was ready for good and bad news.

Poor girl. Must have been weighted down with guilt.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright."

He said, with the same smile.

Her face lit up at this news, her heart not-so heavy anymore; her eyes gleamed along with her cheerful smile.

Smiling a bit more, he held out his arms. That smile was what he loved about her the most.

She practically leaped into his arms, giving him the most heart-warming of hugs.

He absorbed all of her love- and her momentum too, stumbling at the leap. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes. He now knew that he loved her.

Raeye smiled up at him once more enjoying the warmth of his body, he made the pain of her past fade.

He opened his eyes to look down at her.

That face was too cute. Paired up with such a bright smile, it would really make the worst of days one of the best.

Leaning a bit closer, he pressed his warm lips to her forehead, giving her a soft kiss.

Raeye's cheeks turned pink as she nuzzled his chin, once again enjoying his embrace, though she near dozed off.

"Don't you have any quarters to stay in?"

He asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Of course I do, silly..." She yawned

"Then it's time for you to get some rest. It's been quite the day for you and I."

He said, gently using his fingers to clear the hair off of Raeye's face.

She nodded agreeably, her eyes did look tired.

Slowly he let go of her, smiling.

"Good night, then."

Raeye watched him leave with a smile before heading to her own quarters, which for past reasons was right by Levi's.

"Oh, and hey, Raeye?"

He called out before she was too far away to hear.

Raeye turned to face him, a look of confusion swept her face. "Yes?"

"I love you." He said with the warmest of tones.

Raeye's face turned the deepest shades of red, she bolted towards him as fast as her body would let her before tackling him, not with enough force to throw him off balance, but just enough. She kissed him, her eyes shutting tightly.

A jolt of energy rushed through him as her lips touched his, eyes slowly closing instinctively. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back softly, smiling just a bit on to her lips.


End file.
